


【利艾】白蛇式神利×半魔驱魔师艾

by dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu/pseuds/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu
Summary: 1）式神·白蛇利威尔x半魔驱魔师艾伦2）设定艾伦无法很好控制自己的魔力，有时会出现失控现象，利威尔平时以刺青形式附在艾伦身上帮助吸收梳理艾伦过多的魔力（刺青形态可以活动，外观看起来就是艾伦身上的蛇刺青会活动，但实际上艾伦是可以感觉到有蛇盘在自己身上活动的），吸收魔力后可以实体化为白色大蛇，魔力充足的情况下可以化为人形
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	1. 圣诞节发生在电影院的小故事

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇设定艾伦已经成年（当时写的时候设定是按原作15岁，但是后来决定还是调整为成年设定）

陰暗，只有前方的大屏幕明滅不定的光線——沒人能看見，少年微微敞開的大衣領口下，一尾白蛇正在那纖細身軀上來回滑行，蠢蠢欲動；  
安靜，周圍的立體音效回響著電影男女主角的耳廝鬢摩，掩不盡底下成雙成對的愛侶的耳語嬌嗔——没人能聽見，一直保持安靜的少年正在腦海中羞惱的尖叫、試圖勸阻無視場合地點發情的白蛇刺青，而有著冷淡眼神的白蛇則回以人類一般的嗤笑：“嗬，不想被人發現就別扭得那麼騷。”；  
森冷，影廳的空調在盡忠職守的運作著，沒有人知道，白蛇光滑的鱗片帶著偏低的體溫劃過微微發燙的皮膚，引起難以自抑的顫抖和新一陣更加洶湧的情熱。

艾倫縮在影廳最後一排角落的位置上，雙手緊緊扣緊兩邊扶手，纖細的十指甚至用力得扭曲發白，他仰頭靠上身後的座位，抿緊雙唇努力屏住喘息，竭力壓抑著在公眾場合下……禁忌一般的難以言喻的興奮刺激感。  
少年身上的白蛇刺青此刻呈現出相當淫靡的景象：白蛇此時正以細長靈活的信子肆意的戲弄著少年左胸被挑逗得發紅挺立的乳尖，先用靠近根部的地方緊緊地纏卷起紅嫩的凸起，再用濕滑的末端磨蹭著尖端、或者以更加尖細而柔軟的尖端輕戳，讓艾倫情不自禁的稍稍挺著胸做出邀請一般的動作。

它粗壯的身體繞過少年瘦削的鎖骨纏掛在他纖長的脖頸上，似乎是因為暴露在冰冷的空氣中而不停的蠕動摩挲著少年瑟瑟發抖的肩頸。  
它餘下的一大截身軀幾乎都盤踞在少年腰腹處，以那強韌肌肉帶動著光滑而乾澀的鱗片不斷蹭弄愛撫著少年單薄的胸腹，另一側敏感誘人的乳首、兩邊柔韌的腰側、線條美好的後腰、覆著薄薄肌肉的柔軟下腹，都無一不好好照顧到。  
它剩下的尾部則緊貼著少年滑膩的下腹肌膚鑽進了穿得規整的褲子里，在柔嫩的大腿根處不斷的撩撥著，帶著最原始的性的意味。

彷彿看到了獵物一般，利威爾吸了一下信子，信子狠狠的劃刮過艾倫脆弱的乳尖。他將一截頭部自艾倫的胸前現出了原型，稍稍頂開被艾倫微微沁出的薄汗打濕而沾在身上的寬鬆里衣，然後又迅速貼回那片肌膚上，張開那張可怕的蛇口，小心翼翼的避開那些尖銳的牙齒，猛地以上下頜吮吸上那小小的紅硬。  
“唔——”忍不住發出了急促的低吟，艾倫急忙抬起一隻用力過度而有些發軟的手掌掩住口唇，他眨了眨微濕的金眸，試圖讓眼前的場景清晰得足以提醒自己所在的場合。  
‘利威爾！不可以！我們是來看電影的……明明是因為你今天生日才來……’他仍舊不死心的勸說著。  
‘哼，不過是些余興節目，比起那些，倒是你……我現在需要進食，你打算讓我在生日餓肚子嗎？’利威爾不管不顧的繼續銜著口中的乳尖用力吸吮著，更惡意的以信子不斷舔弄那敏感的尖端，并發出只有彼此能聽到的濕濡水聲。

此時，電影剛好播到決戰的前夜，男女主角正深情的依依惜別，你儂我儂，情難自禁的激烈擁吻起來——乾柴烈火，顯然也燒到周圍的一對對現充們，影廳內一下子響起了此起彼伏的濕漉漉接吻聲。

艾倫感覺自己的喉嚨越發的乾渴起來，不斷遊走于身體各處敏感的快感和，難耐的莫名空虛感讓他手足無措，只能下意識的并緊雙腿輕輕的摩擦著，纖細的腰肢也一下一下的挺著，不自覺的在渴求著白蛇更多更加惡劣的行為。這舉動對當下的處境分明無濟於事，偏偏讓始作俑者回憶起那雙腿被人形的自己捏在手中強行打開、或是少年被自己狠狠操干時抽搐一般費力夾緊自己腰間的樣子。

“嗯……利威爾……”他毫無自覺的低喘出聲，殊不知卻徹底扯斷了男人最後的理性。  
‘喂，艾倫，去廁所吧，現在……’他幾乎可以聽到白蛇那種“嘶嘶”的在耳邊催眠般的低鳴，勉強的抑制著身體不自然的顫抖，儘可能不引起注意的起身離開影廳。

只剩下最後一批觀眾的電影院此刻顯得有點冷清，當然也沒有人看見扶著墻壁小跑走過空曠走廊的少年。  
“砰！”艾倫就這麼跌跌撞撞的撞進了某個隔間，門被猛地砸在墻上的碰撞聲在狹小的空間內突兀的響起。  
“……唔、哈啊！呼唔……”仿佛以此為開端，一直被刻意壓抑的喘息聲一聲聲的不斷被撩撥逼出。

白蛇細細地摩挲著被自己纏緊的纖細身體，從艾倫凌亂散開的衣領處可以窺見，白蛇略顯低溫的乾澀鱗片把相觸的裸露肌膚都磨蹭得微微發紅，它用細長的信子刮掃過少年敏感的耳沿，然後又舔過那尖削的下巴，最後乾脆舔起了被艾倫自己咬破的下唇。  
‘嗬……’白蛇難得地顯得相當愉悅，‘我看你倒是挺興奮的嘛，喜歡這樣嗎？在公眾場合被我玩弄？’  
‘才不是……’趴扶這隔間門才能勉強保持站立的艾倫不滿地偏了偏頭，似是要躲開白蛇的接觸，但很快又迎了上去，與顯現出實體的蛇頭輕蹭著，‘利威爾、才是，任性、也要看場合——’

“嗚啊！”  
已經完全現出原形的白蛇目光閃爍了下，便惡意地用尾部纏卷住少年已經微硬的下體，快速的攫弄起來，尾巴的末端則一直劃過艾倫已經無法併攏的腿間，在瑟瑟發抖的穴口處不懷好意的戳刺著。  
少年惱怒的握起了拳，卻又因為脫力而不得不重新扒住身前的唯一支撐物，他被蛇尾強行撐開的發軟雙膝堪堪抵住門板，試圖不顯得那麼狼狽——他的雙腿因為利威爾惡劣的挑逗而下意識的夾緊，卻只是把自己送進罪魁禍首懷裡；而更加激烈的刺激又使他本能地張開雙腿追逐快感——他的雙膝就這麼一下下的晃動著，帶動著一波波愈發激烈的浪潮，就像是自己在迎合白蛇的愛撫一般，連腰也不自覺地挺動起來。

“嗯……哈、啊……好、好熱……”少年發出了如同小獸悲鳴一般的呢喃。像是吐息也變得困難了起來，他仰頭，半睜著迷醉的幽金雙眸，近乎呆滯直視著過於明亮的白熾燈。  
“嘶~”白蛇發出了悶笑般的嘶鳴聲，毫不猶豫就襲上了少年毫無防備的喉結，同時大幅度的抽動起一直埋在戀人腿間蠢蠢欲動的粗碩尾巴。

“……呼啊！”少年尖叫了下，雙膝猛地抖了一下，差點就這麼癱跪在地上，“呼、呼唔……”他不住的喘氣，回頭似是埋怨般的瞪著突然出現在背後的男人，殊不知濕潤的眼神看起來其實更加像在撒嬌，情色得很。  
男人挑眉，順勢上前吻住被自己半擁半鉗制住的少年微微開闔的唇，如蛇信般冰冷濕滑又靈活的舌頭仔細的舔弄著艾倫唇邊殘留的些許血跡，而後直接卷著那鐵鏽味滑進少年唇間，強勢的搜刮過每一吋空間，與那小舌共舞。淡淡的血腥味讓兩人都感到喉嚨一陣發乾，利威爾不斷刮弄著艾倫敏感的上顎，又吸吮著將少年已經被玩弄得無力的舌尖拖出唇間，他瞇著眼看著艾倫失神的半張著唇、嘴角還留著津液的淫靡樣子，低笑著加大了手上給少年擴張的動作。

“嗯！啊、嗚啊……慢、慢點……”敏感點被重點攻擊的艾倫掙了掙，想要尋回些許主導權，但被半壓半抱在門板上的處境明顯不允許他這麼做，徒勞的掙扎只是讓隔間門與手栓中間發出了相當意味不明的碰撞聲。  
“等、等下，別……啊！別在這裡做，門、嗯！聲音……”艾倫漲紅了臉，他將額頭抵在略顯低溫的門板上，試圖保持理智，但利威爾在他各個敏感部位點火打轉的冰涼手指總是會吸引他的大部分注意力。  
“你不是很享受嗎？嘛，離散場還有點時間，給我好好配合啊。”男人溫熱的身體更加的貼緊了艾倫。與蛇形不同，利威爾在人形的時候還是會有接近人類的體溫的，不如說他的體溫比人類更加容易受環境的影響，但這一切都是得益于他從艾倫身上吸食到的魔力。

不夠，不夠，遠遠不夠。他對魔力、對眼前這個人的渴求灼燒著他的每吋皮膚，讓他對於更多的肌膚相觸感到焦灼而迫不及待。

“嘖”在狠狠挺進艾倫身體的瞬間，利威爾低吼著猛地將背對著自己的少年翻了個身，多虧他最後拉了一把，少年才沒有一下子摔在門上；但他隨後就貼了上去，覆在被扯開前襟的胸口肌膚上，盡可能多地吸食那絕妙的魔力與溫度。他護在艾倫腦後的大手及時的掩住了少年幾乎要衝口而出的呻吟，然後就這麼一點點揉弄起那微微紅腫的唇瓣，感受著少年不穩的吐息。他輕笑，一口咬上眼前因為側頭而格外明顯的纖細頸子，緩了下氣息后就這麼大力的抽插起來。

過多的刺激，加上一下子被吸去大量魔力，艾倫已經有點神志不清了，他半癱在戀人的支撐和頂撞下，不斷的被頂向背後的隔間門板，他無暇記掛身後以及下體那一下下規律的撞擊聲，唯獨在唇邊徘徊的低溫指尖讓他忍不住饑渴的舔吮起來。

他渴望著利威爾，如同利威爾也渴望著他。  
他使勁的吞吸著利威爾的指尖，羞惱的感受著自己身下的小穴正以更加瘋狂的程度吞含著利威爾熾熱得不可思議的慾望。

“……唔！嗯、啊！呼啊！！”他已經來不及顧忌自己所在的場合及過大的呻吟聲，也許正因如此他才興奮得一塌糊塗，仿佛在昭告天下自己與眼前的人的親密關係。  
“唔、前面……難受……”自從對方現出人形后就一直被冷落的慾望漲得發疼，卻等不來絲毫的安撫。

一向惡質的白蛇執意要從后穴將他逼上高潮。

“嗯、啊……要、要去……唔嗯！！！”他的尖叫被吻住，瞬間就被拉下身體，坐在對方腿上。從外面湧入的人聲，以及更加深入的炙熱讓他剛剛到達頂峰的身體不住的抽搐，他只能被動的接受著不斷加深的吻，以及，底下人就著坐姿毫不鬆懈的頂弄。  
“唔、呼！唔……”過於激烈的性愛終於迎來了對方的爆發，感受到對方全身都是自己魔力的氣息，艾倫安心的闔上了雙眼。

–end–


	2. 最强式神和他的小朋友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开导一下爱胡思乱想的小朋友。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇中艾伦设定为12岁，任务中因魔力暴走导致利威尔魔力吸收过多暂时无法变回刺青形态。
> 
> 有未成年人r向描述请注意。

“喂，小朋友，你发什么呆。”白蛇·利威尔不悦地用粗壮有力的尾巴拍打了下正呆愣在一旁的少年，并发出了“嘶嘶”的威慑声，“手停了很久了，我教了你要怎么做的吧？”

“诶？！啊、抱歉……”手持着莲蓬头的少年·艾伦.耶格尔震了下，开始努力从复杂的思绪中抽回注意力，小心地调整好水温，开始给浑身上下散发着“不耐烦”气息的暴躁白蛇抹上温润的泡沫。

‘利威尔真的好强……’艾伦忍不住又神游起来，只是手还是仔细地进行着清洗的工作，‘虽然之前就知道利威尔是最强的式神，但是今天见识到还是非常震惊……那些魔物根本就不是他的对手，而且还轻而易举地控制了我的暴走……’  
‘说起来我还真是没用，到现在还控制不好自己的魔力，明明利威尔先生一直以来都那么耐心认真地指导自己了……居然在任务时狂化，还弄得利威尔先生因为过于饱和的魔力而必须要暂时保留实体……估计埃尔文先生那边也很不好向上头交代吧。’想到自己又一次因为控制不好魔力而惹来麻烦，少年忍不住又叹了一口气。

利威尔吐了吐细长的信子，信子危险地划开渐渐笼罩这浴室的水雾：‘这个蠢货，又在想些有的没的……’

大蛇长尾一甩，一下子就把猝不及防的少年拦腰卷起抛入原本被自己所霸占的浴缸，溅起的热水把跌坐在浴缸里的少年身上因为任务而破破烂烂又肮脏的衣服打得湿透。  
“诶？！哇、咳咳咳……”非常明显地，艾伦在完全没有反应过来的情况下就被呛了满嘴巴的洗澡水，他眯起氤氲着生理泪水的鎏金双眼，恼怒又不解地瞪向那条罪魁祸首。

不经意地对上了那片波光流转的魅惑幽金，利威尔的蛇瞳猛地变得尖细起来，原本的灰蓝色暗得发黑，带着某种猎食者特有的攻击性。  
“啧”白蛇发出不耐的嘶鸣声，不知道是不满于少年把水弄脏了还是什么别的。  
小鬼就是麻烦，精力旺盛，还容易胡思乱想，果然是要想办法转移一下注意力……

艾伦几乎可以在脑海中描绘出那个冷淡凌冽的男人危险地眯起那双淡漠的双眼的样子，特别是当中隐含的浓烈暗黑意味，哪怕艾伦并不清楚那到底意味着什么，哪怕艾伦根本没见过几次利威尔的人类形态，他只知道利威尔不会真正的伤害他，即使他确信自己会对利威尔将会对自己做的某件未知的事感到恐惧——人总是恐惧着未知，但艾伦无条件地相信利威尔这个随时会杀掉自己的监视者，就像利威尔也倾尽所有地信任着艾伦这个乳臭未干、随时可能失控的大麻烦。

于是，艾伦就这么僵硬着微微颤抖的身体，任由那条居心不良的白蛇三两下把自己身上的衣服解开、扯下、然后扔到角落，直到他的最后一件小小的遮羞布也被毫不客气地脱去，艾伦才意识到，他，嗯……大概、应该要对与这尾朝夕相对的白蛇坦诚相对感到，呃、害羞……

成年式神虽然一贯内敛，但总给人隐忍即将爆发的压力；相比之下，少年青涩又稚嫩，他才十二岁，正是身心最敏感的年龄，白蛇果断利落的动作中隐含的暗示和撩拨他也并不是完全不懂，对于来自自己信任又敬畏的男人突如其来带有性意味的、甚至有启蒙性质的亲昵，他感到既不安又期待：  
尽管自这个强大的式神接管艾伦开始，除了彼此解决洗澡上厕所的时间外基本上都是尽忠职守地盘踞在少年的前胸后背，但眼下的这种亲密接触明显与半年前开始的被迫的共处具有不一样的含义的——

“利威尔……？！”艾伦下意识地直起身体伸手去拽住自己被甩开的内裤，却瞬间被熟悉的蛇鳞摩擦感惊到，下一秒他就发现自己已经被先发制人的白蛇缠卷住双腕并紧缚在身后，“干、干什么？！”

“教你清洁的奥义。”利威尔灵巧地卷起黏糊糊的浴液，用身体充当浴绵,在用鳞片摩挲少年冲去了尘土的皮肤的同时，使自己与少年的身体间逐渐盈满泡沫，“就是因为你那个本来就容量不足还老喜欢想东想西的脑袋塞满了杂质，才会给我添了那么多工作。现在你需要的是赶快洗干净，滚去休息。”

“但是，没必要……我可以、自己……等等！那里、别……”少年强装的镇定马上就被白蛇逐渐接近私密部位的动作所打破，他的声音不可抑制的颤抖着拔高而且不自觉地带了点轻微的喘息。

“你精力太过旺盛了。”利威尔语义不明地哼了哼，开始专注地进攻起少年身体的各处诱人的敏感点，并沉迷于感受少年每一个青涩又魅人的反应——微微挺立的红艳乳尖被摩擦时，少年会发出暧昧而含糊的可爱低吟；白皙细嫩的手臂内侧被用力勒紧时，少年会撒娇般的蹭着对方；纤细柔韧的腰腹被轻轻撩拨时，少年会颤抖着弓起那身体像只在求饶的猫咪；修长有力的双腿被不怀好意地拉开时，少年会羞涩地徒劳地想要并起腿；稚嫩敏感的股间被打着圈的安抚一般的按揉着时，少年会仰起头，急促地喘息着尖叫着男人的名字在拒绝和渴求更多之间摇摆不定。  
“我会教导你所有的一切，所以你只需要乖乖的感受，然后做出不会让自己后悔的选择就足够了。”  
看着少年泛着嫣红的肌肤在乳白色的泡沫下若隐若现的景色，白蛇眼中的暗光凝得更深，他“嘶嘶”地吐着猩红的细长信子，叹息般的舔舐起艾伦毫无防备的脖颈上细密的汗珠，感受着未成年人代表着完全信赖的乖巧轻蹭，柔软而温热。

像是总算注意到，在浴室微暝的光线映衬下，因为过分吸收魔力而显得比少年的大腿还要粗大一圈的苍白长蛇与自己纤细柔韧的身体在泡沫的润滑下相互交缠的景色有多么的淫靡煽情，艾伦原本就泛着绯色的脸颊一下子涨得通红，发软的双膝终于支撑不住跌坐在温热的水中。

“利威尔……”他轻喃着，垂头蹭上在自己脖颈间作恶的脑袋，几乎有他脑袋大的蛇头遂抵上他的额头，蛇信不时划过他颤抖着微启的唇角，隐含的鼓励意味不言而喻。艾伦闭眼，顺从地伸出小舌与探入的湿滑信子浅触、深缠，“……请、教给我……”

花洒喷洒热水的声音，浴缸里热水被一人一蛇的动作震荡洒出的声音，还有，少年人与巨蛇交缠热吻的声音，在小小的浴室中交响而成清晰又暧昧的协奏曲。

轻轻挣了挣仍被恶质的式神缠吊在半空的双腕，总算被放开后乖顺地在白蛇脑后交叠，自然而然地拥抱着那象征着力量的粗壮身躯。放任自己在白蛇恶劣的撩动下放纵陌生青涩却狂热的欲望。

懂了吗，小鬼。  
在我面前，你只要遵从本能就可以了。  
黑发男人抱起因为体力不支昏厥过去的少年，凝视被自己蛇态鳞片刮蹭得痕迹累累的绯红皮肤片刻，轻柔地在对方额前印下一吻，便向着二人的房间走去。

–end–


End file.
